Ma muse ?
by Sarabeka
Summary: Un dessin... Elle en a des centaines d'elle. Alors pourquoi celui-là en particulier lui reste au bout du crayon ?


**Moi : Oui, bon j'avoue. C'est du très vite fait. Mais j'en avais envie.**

* * *

- Peux-tu me dessiner ?

- Eh ?

Naminé releva la tête, elle s'était encore perdue dans la contemplation du couple d'oiseau exotique qui nichait dans l'arbre en face de la fenêtre. Kairi se tenait devant son miroir, en sous-vêtements.

Dessiner Kairi… L'idée lui était déjà venue bien sûr, tout comme elle esquissait les visages de Sora, Riku et les autres habitants de l'île. Ses carnets étaient remplis de dessins en tous genres et il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que son amie s'y trouve aussi.

Mais seulement voilà, Kairi le lui demandait directement, à moitié nue dans sa chambre. Bon d'accord, elle était chez elle, et Naminé ne réagissait pas beaucoup ces dernières minutes, prise dans un étrange état semi comateux. La chaleur de l'après-midi avait tendance à l'assommer. Alors la question avait eu l'effet d'une bombe.

- Peux-tu me dessiner ? répéta Kairi en se tournant vers son amie.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais… pourquoi ?

Kairi s'assit sur son lit, en face de Naminé qui se tenait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu poses trop de questions.

- Et toi, tu as trop l'habitude de tout avoir de suite, répliqua la blonde du tac au tac.

Kairi eut un sourire désolé. Etre la fille du maire, même adoptive, permettait d'avoir un traitement de faveur de la part de la plupart des habitants. En ce moment, c'était surtout les jeunes hommes au lycée qui multipliaient les avances. Mais quand elle était enfant, elle passait d'une certaine façon, avant tout le monde. Et malheureusement, cette habitude n'avait pas totalement disparue.

Kairi, fille du maire et Naminé, fille normale.

Elles étaient dans la même école depuis des années. En fait, tout le monde se trouvait dans la même école depuis trop longtemps. L'île était petite, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Et heureusement que le lycée se trouvait sur le continent, ça avait permis de voir de nouvelles têtes. Mais elles étaient toujours inséparables.

Il y avait bien sûr des hauts et des bas. Avec les disputes, les crises de larmes à propos des garçons et toute la panoplie. Mais dans l'ensemble, elles entretenaient une solide amitié.

Une amitié amoureuse comme disait souvent Axel. Puis il éclatait de rire et disparaissait dans le dédale de couloirs du lycée.

Elles s'étaient posé des questions alors. Une amitié amoureuse…

''Nous sommes amies… ou amantes ?''

Elles avaient essayé, histoire de voir si elles pouvaient aller plus loin encore. Rien n'y avait fait. Alors elles étaient restées amies. Mais ça n'empêchait aucunement les baisers furtifs sur le coin des lèvres ou les étreintes douces lorsque l'une passait la nuit chez l'autre. Et ça leur suffisait amplement.

Mais un dessin…

- Et comment veux-tu que je te dessine ? demanda finalement Naminé.

Le visage de Kairi sembla s'illuminer.

- Comme tu me vois.

''Comme je te vois…''

Naminé descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre Kairi sur le lit. Elle récupéra son carnet à dessins, celui qu'elle laissait toujours chez son amie, et un crayon gris qui traînait sur le bureau en pagaille. Après ça, elle alla se poster sur une chaise dans un coin. Kairi pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait en attendant qu'elle ait terminé, elle ne prenait pas de place.

Sa main commença à tracer la silhouette fine de l'adolescente, les épaules, la poitrine…

Et en dessinant au crayon gris ce qu'elle avait observé par le toucher, elle sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir. Elle se concentra un peu plus sur son dessin qui lui semblait maintenant bien difficile à réaliser sans que son esprit ne s'égare ailleurs. Kairi lui avait rarement fait autant d'effet.

Et le fait que son amie se penche par-dessus son épaule n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Tu me vois comme ça ? Aussi jolie ?

Naminé déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue à sa hauteur.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle, fit-elle.

Kairi joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds.

- Moi aussi… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu t'es toujours trouvé très belle ? Après tout ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !

Kairi la repoussa gentiment en prenant un air faussement boudeur.

- Mais non, fit-elle alors que Naminé réprimait difficilement un fou rire. Je parlais de toi.

La blonde se calma immédiatement, croisa les jambes, posa son coude sur son genou et finalement son menton dans sa main. Elle glissa le crayon derrière son oreille. Elle détailla longuement Kairi qui déambulait sans pudeur dans sa chambre. Cheveux mi-longs aux reflets rouges, les yeux d'un bleu océan, sans cesse en train de scruter chaque détail. Elle était joliment formée aussi.

- Peut-être. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui t'attirait chez moi.

- Ton côté poète et artiste peut-être. J'aurais aimé savoir dessiner comme toi.

- Tu peux toujours apprendre.

Kairi parut surprise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas eu l'idée, fit Naminé, mi moqueuse, mi exaspérée.

- Ben…

La blonde soupira.

- Tu dois au moins savoir gribouiller comme tout le monde, non ?

- Quelques fois, en cours oui. Dans les marges. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que toi, tu fais.

- Tu crois que j'ai commencé comment ? C'est du travail, pas un don.

- Si tu le dis.

Le silence s'installa. Silence durant lequel Kairi tentait de voir ce que donnerait une nouvelle coiffure.

- Et sinon, fit Naminé, c'est vrai que tu me trouves jolie ?

Kairi lui tendit la main. Naminé l'attrapa en souriant timidement. Elle avait toujours les mains douces, pas comme les siennes qui étaient trop souvent couvertes d'encre. La brune l'amena à elle, la serrant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. La blonde s'enivra du parfum des cheveux de Kairi, la tête posée au creux de son épaule.

- Je te trouve magnifique tu veux dire.

- Pourtant je suis banale.

- Pas pour moi. Tu es ma seule et unique amie-amoureuse, déclara Kairi avec un sourire amusé.

Sourire que lui rendit Naminé. Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans la chevelure foncée. Dehors, les oiseaux se lançaient des trilles furieuses. Par terre, une esquisse attendait d'être terminée. Kairi le remarqua.

Elle lâcha Naminé qui émit un murmure boudeur et attrapa le carnet.

- Et alors ce dessin ? Tu le finis oui ou non, déclara-t-elle l'air de rien.

Naminé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa rapidement. Avec Kairi, elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. La jeune fille était bien trop confiante en elle pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Par contre, si Naminé l'amenait sur son propre terrain…

- J'ai une idée, fit la blonde. Et si c'était toi qui le terminais ?

Kairi eut un geste de surprise, mais lança finalement un regard plein de défi à Naminé, preuve qu'elle acceptait le challenge. Elle attrapa le crayon derrière l'oreille de Naminé et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Naminé aussi s'assit, directement par terre, curieuse de voir comment Kairi allait s'en sortir sur ce coup là. Elle la vit prendre le carnet en tout sens, cherchant sûrement un angle d'attaque bien particulier. Elle la regarda faire, amusée. Jusqu'à ce que Kairi perde patience.

- Raah, c'est bon ! T'as gagné ! lança-t-elle rageusement.

Naminé se leva et alla chercher son bien entre les mains de son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas va, je t'apprendrais, lui fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Mais Kairi ne semblait pas vouloir passer l'éponge sur son échec. Bras et jambes croisés sur son lit, elle avait l'air prête à mordre n'importe qui d'assez stupide pour avoir la mauvaise idée de la chatouiller de trop près.

Mais Naminé n'était pas n'importe qui…

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le flanc nu de Kairi, bien consciente de la réaction que cela allait engendrer. Et ça ne manqua pas d'ailleurs.

Le petit cri de surprise de Kairi fut adorable, autant que le fait qu'elle se laisse basculer en arrière. Totalement à la merci de Naminé.

- Et bien, commença Kairi alors que Naminé goûtait à la chair de son cou. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre l'initiative.

- J'avais envie…

Kairi se laissa faire sans protester, c'était loin de lui déplaire.

- Et alors ? Tu comptes continuer ?

- Chut… Laisse mon côté poète et artiste te montrer des couleurs que tu n'as jamais imaginées…


End file.
